


Stars in the Sky, Stars in the City

by pizzascape



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Arisa appears only in the bonus scene!, Bushiverse, Crossover, Gen, the leaders meet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzascape/pseuds/pizzascape
Summary: One evening, Kasumi goes to Akihabara to find inspiration. But inspiration has a way of finding her instead.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Stars in the Sky, Stars in the City

_ “Hashiridasu… itsumo…  _ hmm…”

Kasumi Toyama fiddled with the strings of her guitar once more. That last chord was good, she thought. It flowed well with the lyrics that Saaya had come up with and it sounded nice. But there was still something missing. That extra something that would make her heart sing, sing like that moment she spent all those years ago under the stars.

She looked out over the bridge she was standing on. It was nearly nighttime now, so the daylight crowds were just beginning to thin, replaced by the lights of the city. “Like stars on the ground”, Kasumi thought to herself. 

She smiled. It was a good idea coming out to Akihabara after all. This bridge was the best place to think music. Well, after CiRCLE and the Yamabuki Bakery and Arisa’s house (especially her house) and… 

Well, it was the best outside of the places she loved to do everything at! There was just something about this bridge in particular that drew her to it. Was it the big building that towered over her? Kasumi couldn’t remember anything super important about it, but there was apparently some fancy school there, according to all the fliers around. Still, she couldn’t stop thinking about it! A feeling built up inside her, one she could only describe as…

“ _ Kira kira doki doki _ .”

“Oh! That’s a really catchy song!”

Kasumi snapped back to reality to find herself strumming the guitar. Ah, had she been playing all her own? If so, then...

She smiled, looking over to the voice she heard. A girl, her orange hair tied in a side ponytail, in a school uniform she didn’t recognize, smiled down at her, her eyes shining.

“Aw, thanks! I’ve been working on it with my band for a few days now! It’s gonna be so awesome when it’s done!”

“It’s awesome already!” The girl responded immediately. “I think Maki-chan would love it too!”

“Maki-chan?” Kasumi thought the name sounded familiar. Was it a friend she hadn’t met yet?

“Oh! Sorry, I just threw her name out there!” The girl scratched her head. “I’m in a group called μ’s!” The girl punctuated their group’s name with a peace sign. 

Kasumi’s eyes lit up. She recognized that name. “Oh! Like the soap! You guys sell cleaning products!”

“No, no!” The girl shook her head. “Not the soap! We’re an idol group! And Maki-chan is our composer!”

“Oh!” Kasumi’s eyes lit up again! “I do know now! You’re the school idols!”

“Yeah! Well, one of them now, it looks like!” The girl mused aloud, thinking of her friends in Aqours and Nijigaku.

“Whoa…” Kasumi was in awe. She wasn’t even on stage, but the girl before her shined as bright as a star in the sky.

“Oh, hey, hey!” The girl leaned in closer to Kasumi now. “Are you going to keep playing here for a little while?”

Kasumi looked up. “Well, I don’t want to worry, Aa-chan, but… yeah! I can stay for a few more minutes!”

“Alright!” The girl pumped one fist in the air. “I’m happy! This feels like a song I can dance to!”

Kasumi blinked. She could come up with a dance right away? For a song she’d only heard the first time? This girl  _ was  _ an idol! “Ooh! You’ve got me excited to play too! Let’s go!”

“Mm!” The girl pumped her fists in front of her in excitement. “Oh, but first, but first! What’s your name?”

Kasumi smiled. If she was going to do this in front of a fellow performer, she’d do it right. “Kasumi Toyama! Guitarist and vocalist for Poppin’ Party!”

The girl caught on immediately. “Then… From μ’s! Honoka Kousaka!”

Now thoroughly pumped, Kasumi began. Her playing was slow at first, as she got into the rhythm she was feeling. Just as she felt she was about to lose it, she looked over at Honoka. Her dancing was certainly practiced, but she could tell there was a natural clumsiness about it. But that’s what made it charming, unique. 

The more she looked at it, the more Kasumi could feel the rhythm inside her going, speaking louder to her. Her playing became more bold, more confident. She could hear the rhythm of her heart and she let it guide her hands. And the more she played, the more she could she Honoka’s steps become wilder, more vibrant and passionate.

Listening to herself play and looking at Honoka, Kasumi relearned what she had known all along. Stars  _ do  _ make the best inspiration.

* * *

_ The next morning... _

“Arisaaaaaaaa!” Kasumi pounced on her target, catching her in a flying hug.

“Wah! Kasumi! Can you please give me a proper good morning for once?”

“Ehehe…” Kasumi scratched one of her hair buns. “Sorry! It’s just I have huge news for you!”

Arisa rolled her eyes. Huge news to Kasumi usually meant something like ‘Aa-chan saved me some French Fries for breakfast!’ “Alright, what’s up?”

Kasumi chuckled, producing a notebook from behind her. A star-shaped bookmark stuck out of it, as if she had placed it there randomly.

Arisa took the book from her, opening it to the marked page. “μ’s/Poppin’ Party Collab Live?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Kasumi nodded up and down faster than Arisa could process. “Their a group of idols and I met their leader Honoka yesterday, who was super interesting by the way and we played-”

“Whoa, Kasumi!” Arisa stuck her hand out in front of her. “Stop! Just explain to me what’s on the page here!”

Kasumi stopped in her tracks, just as Arisa asked. “Ok! So we wanted to do a concert together! I wrote down some ideas we could do!”

“A concert huh? Well it does sound fun…” Arisa glanced over some of the ideas. “Popipa appears in a big smoke cloud… a lightshow introduces μ’s to the stage… this is all really well-thought out, Kasumi!” Arisa was genuinely impressed. Had Kasumi been hiding her true brainpower all along?   


She still seemed like the same dorky Kasumi she knew, judging by the big grin on her face. “The two of us really thought hard about these ideas! Check out the one on the bottom of the next page!”

Arisa hummed, happy to see what what was next. “Let’s see… Kasumi and Rin come out wearing cat girl outfits?”

“Yeah, yeah! Since I kinda look like a cat and Honoka-chan said Rin-chan likes cats too!”

“Uh-huh… let’s move on to… oh! This looks promising.” Arisa hoped so anyway. “Honoka performs her disappearing bread act, courtesy of Saaya?”

“It’ll be a real crowd-pleaser! Honoka-chan insisted we put that in for some reason!”

Arisa raised an eyebrow. Well, two bad ideas didn’t make the big picture seem any less interesting. Arisa flipped through the marked pages, stopping when she saw the words “Main Event”, underscored and circled with what looked like five different highlighters. Surely this would be amazing!

Arisa read on. A few seconds later, she stopped cold. “Wait a minute.” Arisa looked up at Kasumi. “Kasumi, what’s the meaning of this?”

Arisa turned the book back to her and pointed to one specific line. “Arisa gets shot out of a cannon towards the crowd as she does a sick keyboard solo!”

“Oh! I see you found the showstopper! That’ll be so cool, don’t you think?”

For a long moment, Arisa said nothing.She blinked, as the silence around them grew thicker. Finally, she broke the quiet with a sigh, slamming the book shut. “Right. So I’m gonna burn this book now, ok?”

“No, Arisaaaaaaaa! I have my English homework in there!”

“Do it in your workbook next time!”

It would be a little while before μ’s and Poppin’ Party were ready to play on the same stage, for reasons nobody will ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> More crossovers! The Bushiverse is really growing, I think! This was something I whipped up for practice more than anything, but I really loved having the protagonists meet! They both have very strong characters, so writing in those moments for them was fun! How did you guys like it? Perhaps next time I can have them meet Chika and Karen next? :D
> 
> I don't have much elese to say! Thanks again to my girlfriend TheCoolOne05 for the idea and for encouraging me! As always, if you liked it, leave a kudos and a comment and if you want to hit me up, go to:
> 
> Twitter: @EverydaysPizza
> 
> Other than that, stay safe, stay healthy, and shine on, you kira kira doki doki! Pizza out!


End file.
